A force of a golf ball impacting a golf putting green can form a depression generally referred to as a divot or ball mark. Grass may be pushed to one side of the depression. The grass growing in or around the depression may be damaged or killed. Additionally, the depression mars the otherwise locally planar surface of the putting green.